Soulmate
by xoxWritergirlxox
Summary: Soulmate AU. Rainbow Dash doesn't believe in soulmates. Well, she does, but she doesn't care. Why should she? There's no reason to. There's no point. But curiosity gets the better of her. Rated T for language, completed. Rainbow Dash/Rainbow Blitz. Other parings: Rarity/Elusive, Sunset/Flash.


Everyone had heard of soulmates. And Rainbow Dash is no exception. Soulmates are considered a sacred thing, people who were meant for eachother. She had heard of the things that would happen, their pain becomes yours, your pain becomes theirs. But there is no stronger bond than a soulmate bond.

The connection, it's irreplaceable.

A rumor, spread saying sometimes, when you write on your hand, your soulmate, wherever they are, will see it, it appears on their skin. They can reply, and after 3 days, the message will disappear. There are the exceptions, of course. People rejecting their soulmates, for whatever reason. It was extremely rare. Rainbow Dash wanted nothing to do with it. Why would she? This whole soulmate thing was pointless. In school, where were few people who already found their soulmates.

Rarity, for example, had Elusive, a charming guy, Rarity had fallen in love with him instantly. They found out they were soulmates when she had written a note on her hand, to remind herself to pick up her dress from the dry cleaners. When she had got there, he stood there, her handwriting on his hand, her dress held in the other.

Another couple were Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry. He had gotten in a fight with Timber Woods, who had accused Flash of cheating in a football game. Timber had punched Flash in the stomach, and Sunset who was near, had fallen to the floor in pain. Her friends had helped her up but as long as Flash was in pain, so was Sunset. Timber had stopped, realising he was being ridiculous and realising Sunset was Flash's soulmate.

Rainbow Dash? With a soulmate? No way.

But she knew she had one, out there. She just had no intention of meeting him. At lunch, she sat with her friends. Rarity was looking at Elusive with a dreamy look. Sunset was giggling a whatever bad joke Flash had made. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. This soulmate thing, it was so unnecessary. She went to find Fluttershy, her bestfriend. She found her, sitting on a bench on the field with a guy. Butterscotch. Dash noticed the writing on both their arms, realising they were soulmates.

Rainbow walked off, not wanting to disturb them.

Later that day, she was incredibly bored in school. She sighed.

She sighed again.

Oh whatever. She might as well.

The curiosity of who her soulmate was got the better of her. She picked up her pen and wrote something.

 _'School sucks'_

She looked at her hand. Nothing. She sighed. She didn't expect a reply anyway. Suddenly, a small feeling, like a feather being brushed over her hand, caught her attention.

 _'I know right? I'd be better off asleep'_

Rainbow Dash looked at her hand incredulously. She grabbed her pen again.

' _Not a bad idea. A pretty good one actually'_

Suddenly, the bell rang and students left the class.

 _'Actually, unless you want to spend more time in class, I'd get going'_ She wrote.

 _'Good idea'_

Rainbow Dash looked at her hand and the writing tattooed onto her hand. She hid her hand under the sleeve of her leather jacket. No one was going to find out.

At least, not yet.

Later that night, an aching need to find out who he was got the better of her.

 _'Who are you?'_

 _'If I told you, that'll ruin the fun'_

She looked at her hand. Not exactly fun.

 _'What school do you go to?'_

 _'Classified information, wouldn't want you to stalk me'_

 _'Don't flatter yourself'_ She wrote, rolling her eyes.

' _I'm sixteen. I'm a guy.'_

 _'I'm sixteen too. I'm a girl'_

 _'Oh thank God. Was starting to think I was turning gay.'_

 _'Wouldn't that be a pity'_

He didn't reply to that and she didn't feel the need to talk to him anymore. She had a soulmate. Although, she had always known that, if felt so...surreal.

The next day, she's writing again.

 _'This is so boring'_

 _'Agreed. The more this teacher speaks, the more I was wishing I was dead.' He replied. A pause._

 _'So what are you like?' He asked._

 _'I'm short, like the colour blue and rainbows' She writes._

 _'Great. My soulmate's a fucking leprechaun'_

 _'Leprechauns are green you idiot' She writes, rolling her eyes._

 _'Oh. Well I'm cooler. I'm tall, my favorite colour is also blue and I'm totally handsome'_

 _'Great. My soulmate is an arrogant prick'_

 _'You're mean' He sulked._

 _'Deal with it'_

 _'Are there no option buttons that come with these things? Because I'd really like to swap or something'_

 _'Sadly for me, no options'_

 _'Bullshit! I'm amazing, you're lucky to have me'_

 _'And the fucking huge ego gets bigger'_

 _'_ Rainbow Dash! What are you writing?!' Exclaims the teacher, Shining Armour, Twilight's older brother. He looks at her hand and realises. He smiles. 'No detention, but stop.'

Lucky escape, she thinks.

At lunch Twilight runs up to Rainbow Dash. 'You have a soulmate?' She asks. Rainbow looks suprised.

'No'

'Don't lie to me! My brother told me!' Twilight says.

'I don't care'

'Who is it?'

'I don't know' Replies Rainbow Dash, clearly not giving a fuck. Twilight sighs.

'I give up! I'll tell the rest of the girls and that's final'

She doesn't care. Why should she?

Somehow, the next day, the whole school is talking about how stone-hearted Rainbow Dash has a soulmate. Rumors are spreading like a wildfire.

'What the fuck Twilight? You said you were only gonna tell the girls!' Dash yells.

'I did! I swear! Someone must've overheard or something!' And by the look in her eyes, Rainbow can tell it's the truth. She stomps off to class, hearing people whispering about her. She groans and glares at them.

She is not in the mood.

A hand touches her shoulder.

'What the fuck are you-' She starts and is face to face with Rainbow Blitz.

'You have a soulmate?' Asks Blitz. 'And you didn't tell me?'

'Who cares?' Scoffs Rainbow Dash.

'The whole school apparently! Dash, I've known you since we were little! Why couldn't you tell me?' Blitz says, raising his voice.

'It's nothing' Rainbow says coldly. He puts a hand on her shoulder and she shoves it off. The glove he was wearing had fallen off. And she could see the ink on it.

'What the hell? You accuse me of not telling you about my soulmate when you're hiding your own!' Rainbow Dash yells. The whole corridor is staring at them but she doesn't care.

'I was gonna tell you but I just wanted to figure out who it is first!' Insists Blitz.

'Bullshit! If I didn't notice, you'd have never told me you asshole! How do you not even know who she is?' Demands Dash. 'Do you-' She falters when she sees the writing on his hand properly.

The handwriting.

 _Her handwriting._

She lowers the sleeve from the leather jacket she is wearing and stares at her hand. The realisation strikes him. It strikes them both.

Of course it was him.

 _Of course._

She looks once at his shocked expression and walks away, ignoring his calls.

However much she want to turn back around,

She doesn't.

His calls are desperate now. But she ignores him. And walks away.

Later that night, she lays in bed, restless. She had ignored all his calls, texts, even emails. And this messages he left on her skin.

 _Rainbow Dash_

 _Dash_

 _I'm sorry_

 _Rainbow?_

 _Dash_

 _Dash_

 _Rainbow Dash!_

After a while, he gave up. He knew how stubborn she could be. She felt a strange aching in her chest. Was this his pain or hers?

She didn't even know anymore. So she got up, went outside at _fricking midnight_ and went for a run. Anywhere, just to get her away.

'Don't run' The voice said. She turned around. Rainbow Blitz stood right in front of her. 'Look, I know you're angry-' He starts to say.

'Oh? Angry? No, of course not! Where on earth would you get that idea?' She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She tried to walk away from him but he blocked her path.

'Listen, I-I liked our conversations okay? I liked having the feeling of having a soulmate. Then when I found out it was you, I realised I wouldn't want it to be anyone else, and I'm sorry. I can't lose you Dash' Bliyz says. Dash sighs and glares at him.

'No'

'What?'

'I said no! I don't want a soulmate! What if we're like those ones that grow apart and end up fucking _literally dying because they aren't with eachother for whatever reason!_ Don't you get it? _I'm afraid that I'll end up hurting you!'_ She yells. He realises what she's saying. They've been friends for so long and she could lose him, their friendship. She was afraid to hurt him.

'Dash,' He said gently. 'It'll hurt me more if you don't try. You won't hurt me. I know it. Because you might act like you have an ice heart, but you don't! I know you don't! And I'm sorry that I kept it from you! I didn't know who it was either. And I don't care if you end up hurting me! _I love you anyway!'_

 _I love you._

Three words.

Ones she never thought her _soulmate_ would be saying. He actually loved her and cared about her, she could see it in his eyes, hear it in his words. She could feel it.

Rainbow Dash exhales. 'Okay'

'Okay?' Asks Blitz.

'I forgive you' Dash says. 'And...I'll...date you? If that's what you want.'

Blitz smiles instantly. 'Of course that's what I want. You accept me as your soulmate?'

Dash nods. Then grins.

'Now you're stuck with me'

'I wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else'

~Finish~

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
